Realities Collide
by Chardineno
Summary: Jarvis play the video Coulson sent to me" Tony asked. As he flew through the air, with Steve following him closely on the ground with his motorcycle, "certainly sir" responded Jarvis. "Wow" replied Tony. after viewing the footage of the unusual creatures. Is banner down there at the scene already?" asked Steve through his earpiece that communicated to his teammates.
1. Chapter 1

**Alby's Pokémon**

**Greninja male level 54**

**Braviary level 54**

**Jolteon male level 52**

**Tyrantrum male level 53**

**lucario male level 53**

**Pyroar Female level 52**

**Before we started I (sadly) don't own the Avengers that the wonderful Stan Lee created and Pokemon that Satoshi Tajiri who is also wonderful. I only own my OCs and the idea.**

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Kalos region Lysandre the leader of Team Flare was, opening up a portal from a new dimension. "This portal will bring me the new beautiful world. I have been seeking!" He yelled over the loud whirling noise of the generator. "You will not get away with this you bastard!" Roared a fourteen year old boy(who's name was Alby) with short blonde hair, he was wearing light blue jeans and a black hoodie. A red laser zapped into the clearing of the laboratory, when the laser vanished leaving away a silhouette of skyscraper with STARK on it with glowing blue letters " Pangoro grab the boy and throw him into the portal!" Commanded a nearby scientist. "Shit" replied Alby before he was grabbed by the giant panda Pokémon, and was thrown into portal. The boy disappeared with bright light immediately. Seconds after disappearing the portal vanished consuming the white light. After the light faded away there was nothing left except a smoking and half melted generator.<p>

"You told me it would sustain more 75000 watts of power you idiot!" Spatted Lysandre, at the scientist with the Pangoro. When he saw what left of the generator it was half melted on the right side and engulf in smoke. Somewhere in the other dimension, Alby land face first on the grass. "Ow" he moaned, Alby stood up and slowly and took in his surrounding. Alby seemed to by in a the distance he spied the skyscraper that he saw when the portal was first opened. "This can't be? no am I really in.." Alby whispered dumbfounded. Alby frantically searched through his backpack, finally grasping the comic that he have been looking for, pulling the comic from his bag to examine in the fading light. The title read: The Avengers, he had obtained this the night before choosing his Starter Pokémon. Alby was twelve before setting off into the world of Pokémon. Alby flipped the to the page 21 where he was greeted by the split image of Stark tower only in cartoon form though.

**Six weeks later**

Agent Phil Coulson was checking the local security cameras on the 85th Transverse avenue, when he spotted a red and blue bird that resembled a eagle but it stood like almost two metres tall. Sitting next to the eagle was a cat that looked like a lion, that had a dark brown lion had a orange mane with light yellow strikes that sat in between its ears and flowed behind the creature. Phil couldn't help by noticing how stunning the lion's baby blue eyes were. By what he viewed on the monitor screen that it was breaking into a shop of somesort. The lion opened up its mouth to reveal its sinister looking teeth, which gleamed in the morning sunlight. A red and orange energy source in the shape of a sphere about the size of a tennis ball appeared in the lion's opened jaws. Almost instantly the sphere turned into a beam that looked liked flames hitting the white concrete, making a large hole in the wall. Pedestrians scattered because of the danger of the lion. As for lion simple close its mouth, majestically leaping over the smoking hole its had made. The bird it hovered near the ground patiently as if waiting for something. The lion emerged two minutes later with a plastic bag filled to the brim with a variety of food clutch in its jaws. The lion set the bag down gently on the ground and gazed at the eagle with its sapphire eyes. "Brav" squeaked the bird. Snatching the bag accurately with its beak, taking of with blinding speed to the sky. The bird disappearing from the view of the screen, the lion did the same following its partner passing as a blur of orange. "I think i'm hallucinating but just to be safe..." said Coulson as he rubbed his eyes. "Agent Hill get Fury over here now" he whispered to her. "On it he will right be here in a minute or not" she replied, as she spotted Fury strolling towards them. "What seems to be the problem?" Fury stated in his serious tone.

"This!" Coulson replied as he replayed the video, to the lion breaking into the shop with its breath. He stopped when the bird flew off the screen and the lion following after it. Coulson scanned Fury's facial features, which was a stern expression. "I'll get Stark and the others" Fury responded. "Stark get the team ready there is an attack near Central park. I'll send you the coordinates." he answered into his ear piece. "On it Fury" Tony replied.

**In the Stark tower**

"I've just received a message from Fury that we are needed near Central park." announced Tony. "What for?" asked Steve curiously. "i don't know we will see when we get there" replied Tony shrugging his shoulders,as he put his suit on. "Jarvis play the video Coulson sent to me" Tony asked. As he flew through the air, with Steve following him closely on the ground with his motorcycle, "certainly sir" responded Jarvis. "Wow" replied Tony. after viewing the footage of the unusual creatures. "Is banner down there at the scene already?" asked Steve through his earpiece that communicated to his teammates. "yeah i think so" answered Tony. They arrived ten minutes later at the scene where the eagle and the lion was last seen taking off towards the park. "I'll fly around looking for the eagle,and you find the lion." suggested Tony. Steve simple nodded.

Steve walked gazing at the vibrant colours of spring leaving their mark on the trees. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a hint of orange. Steve felt a wave of uneasiness wash over him, He slowly turned around instantly noticing a creature that looked somewhat like a lion, sitting down flicking its tail, glaring at him intimidating. fifteen metres away, steadying himself Steve throw his trusty shield at creature. When the spinning shield was nearly two metres away, Steve heard a voice yelled "Pyroar uses protect!" instantly a light blue dome appeared around the creature, when the shield reached the dome it hit the dome making a loud crack before the shield bounce back towards him. As his shield soared toward him, Steve graphed the shield in midair making it come to a stood there processing what he just saw from the lion. As for the lion it calmly went back to washing its self. Steve was snapped out of his faze when he heard the sound of walking, turning around he saw a boy, coming towards him with a blue and black backpack wearing dark blue jean and a red hoodie and black converse. Naturally Steve thought that the kid wanted a photo with him, or a selfie thats what 'young people' call them. Heck Steve didn't know the difference. So when the boy got closer he was surprised because usually kids were so excited to see Captain America they could hardly speak. (that also goes to adults as well who wouldn't?) Naturally Steve approached the boy "What are doing here? and do you want a selfie?" he asked the boy politely.

"No thanks Captain I'm just here to collect something of mine" replied the boy calmly. "Oh and what's that?" responded Steve with a smile. "The lion" whispered the boy sheepishly. _No surely he can't own the lion its looks to viscous to be owned by a kid_ thought Steve. He looked at the boy's facial expression, from what he could tell he wasn't lying.


	2. The explanation

Steve stood there for 15 seconds not knowing what to make of this "situation" He was brought back into reality when he hears a cough from the boy. The cough was to break the awkward silence between them, "Sorry about causing all this .." Muttered the boy. "Not to worry it's not everyday we have to deal with these things" reassured Captian America. "That reminds me Stark get yourself over here pronto With Banner." Steve directed into his com. "On it capsicle" replied Tony.

They didn't need to wait long. Because Tony landed right in font of the piar, with Bruce clutching onto the back of the suit. "Well that went well" muttered Bruce sarcastically. "What in the name of science do we have here?!" Cried Bruce his eyes wide with excitement, as he spotted the lion."I hate to be a downer here but since I don't know my pop culture, why are you excited?" Asked Steve confused. "Uh that thing over there so happens to be a Pokemon! Pyroar if I'm correct?" Bruce asked excitedly gesturing to the lion. Alby nodded. The others looked dumbfounded, "A What?' Asked Steve. "I'll tell you when we get back to HQ Steve but Alby you better return her to her pokeball" The teen fished out of his pocket a sphere with a half red and white which had black rim separating the colours and in the middle a white button. Alby pushed the button the lion was zapped away into the ball in a red glow.

At S.H.I.E.L.D in Maria office

"So let me get this straight you where trying to stop a man with a portal and landed yourself in New York?" Asked agent Hill. "Yes" replyed Alby quickly "I have proof right here" showing them the comic, all of them gasped, because there was them exactly on the page doing something different, but still them. "Is that enough proof for you agent?" Raising his eyebrow in question. "Yeah that enough your dismissed " Trailed Coulson. Everyone started to head for the door, except for Steve " Yes Rogers?" asked Maria with her usual scowl. "I was wondering if you wanted after work get a coffee?" Steve replied with a smile. "Sure it's been one hell of day" agreed Maria with a smile. They both walked out of the office together.

When everyone was back together, they all stared at Alby and to explain what a Pokémon was. "Now the easiest way I can explain what a Pokémon is, It is a creature that resembles animal and has a type for example..."he stated as he into his pocket and pulled out a pokeball, lightly pressed the middle button a white glow appeared when it had disappeared, in its place was it a yellow sort of dog with an electrifying haircut. "This here is a Jolteon, It is an Electric type, meaning that he can control and attack with electricity I'm not going to show his to you its power indoors because it's too dangerous. I call him electro"

"How can you tell the gender?" Steve asked curiously. "I can tell its gender by this, thing here it is called a Pokédex basically this thing is a computer of information. Here is an example of how it works" boy pointed the Pokédex to Jolteon. Almost immediately a computerized voice filled the room, Jolteon's cell generate a low level of is amplified by the static electricity in its can accumulate negative ions in the atmosphere to 10,000 volts of lightning.

"Where the hell can I get something like this?!" Cried out Tony in disbelief. Electro gave him a growl, "Stop interrupting Stark, can't you see he doesn't like being loud noises?!" snapped Maria. As soon as Maria said that, Electro came up to her and sniffed her curiously. Then without warning he jumped onto Maria's lap...


End file.
